Airlines o' CP
International Airlines *'Club Penguin AirFlights' (USA; Sub-Antarctic and The Happyface State) CP AirFlights is one of the flag carrier and the 2nd best airline in the Antarctic. They are also *'CP Airways' (USA; UnitedTerra; Dorkugal; Freezeland) CP Airways is an airline that opened in late 2008, and offers service to more than 75 destinations around the world. *'Air Antarctic' (USA; Eastshield; Finestade Land) Air Antarctic is also the flag carrier of the Antarctic. It is the state airline of Eastshield. *'SkyJet Airways' (USA) This is the largest airline in Antarctica, flying intercontienatially. It's main hub is at South Pole City. *'Aer Frysland' (Freezeland) Aer Frysland is the flag carrier of Freezeland. It offers many domestic destinations around Freezeland and international destinations around the country. *'UTA' (UnitedTerra) UnitedTerra Airlines is the flag carrier of UnitedTerra.It's main hub is New Club Penguin International Airport, and offers more than 25 destinations*'Margate Antarctic Airlines' (MAI) The airline is a domestic and international airline, with many flights around the islands and to the mainland *'Dorkugal Airways' (Dorkugal) The flag carrier of Dorkugal is one of the largest in the continent, offering more than 23 destinations continent wide. *'Mcdonalds airways' The bigger, better and brighter future of airplanes. *'Pacifica Airlines' (Viking Empire, Chi Con, Snowzerland) It is the Flag Carrier of the Viking Empire, Chi Con, and Snowzerland. These countries have signed an alliance for sharing the same airliner. It has a very large fleet, and founder of the Chi Con Air Alliance. *'Farleyan Airlines' (Farleya) Farleyan Airlines is the state airline of Farleya. It serves all major cities in Farleya. *'Frosian Airwaves' (FRG) The first and primary airline of the Free Republic of Guymed. *'Emperorlands Airlines' (Emperorlands) The flag carrier of Emperorlands and offers services to over 20 destinations across the continent *'Penguin Air' (USA) Penguin Air serves lots of destinations in USA and some International destinations. *'Coins for Change Airline'(Worldwide) Coins for Change Airline gives you free rides whenever you donate. *'United Antartica Air ( Worldwide )' One of the flag carriers of USA and one of the best in USA Domestic Airlines *Antarctican Airlines Antarctican Airlines is a subsidary of Air Antarctic and serves flights inner-state Eastshield and flights to Trans-Antarctica. *'Air Pengolia' (Pengolia) Air Pengolia is the state airline of Pengolia. It is a medium-sized airlines *'Airlines of New North Etana' (New North Etana) New North Etana is growing, so an airline of this state was opened in 2009. *'TransAir' (Trans-Antarctica) The state airline of Trans-Antarctica. It serves to all of Trans-Antarctica and many of the major cities of the USA. IT opened in early 2009. *'Peninsula Airlines' (Antarctic Peninsula) The state airline of the Antarctic Peninsula, offers both inner state and outer-state travel. *'Weddell Airways' Weddell Airways is the state airline of Weddell, it operates services around the state and to major cities in the country, *Antarctic Airlines Antarctic Airlines is the airline of Ed Island. It offers air-travel to many major cities in the United States of Antarctica. *Shield Air A low-cost domestic airline based in Blizzardville, and offers flights to over 56 destinations. *StarJet A low-cost airline serving both international and domestic flights, and has over 42 destinations Inner-State Regional Airlines *Pengjet Express It serves inner state flights around Eastshield and once to Pengolia. *AmazingAir It serves inner state flights in Antarctic Peninsula. *Ternmore Air A small Airline Company that takes flights to islands without airports. Cargo Airlines *'Antarctic Air Cargo' This is the largest cargo company in USA. It is independent and operated the most cargo services. *'AirTerra Cargo' The largest cargo airline based in UnitedTerra, it is a subsidary of AirTerra. It is the second largest cargo airways. *'Penguin Mail Freightways' - This is the Largest and Only Mail Delivery Fleet in the Antarctic. It is operated by Penguin Mail Co. Defunct Airlines *'Penguin Chat Airways'(Club Penguin Island before foundation (Penguin Chat)) Penguin Chat Airways has been a long last friend until merger with Club Penguin AirFlights *Penguin Solace Aero Lines Penguin Solace was an international airline in fact, and as large as Penguin Chat Airways. Destroyed by bankruptcy *'Viking Penguin Airways' A Former airlines that flew airplanes to the city of Frostize. It was established in 1976, and had a fleet of 100 planes. It merged with Snowball Airlines to create Pacifica Airlines. *Zürich Air Zurich Air was an international airline, and merged with Snowball Airlines in 2010. *Ninja Airlines Ninja Airlines was a domestic airline, and merged with Zurich Air in late 2009. *Snowball Airlines Snowball Airlines was bought by Viking Penguin Airlines to create Pacifica Airlines in 2010. Airline Alliances *SkyAlliance is the biggest, and first airline alliance in the aviation industry. *Chi Con Air Alliance the other airline alliance. *StarTeam is the third-largest airline alliance. Category:Transportation Category:Airlines